


Good Morning, Sunshine

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [62]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LetRenSleepIn2K18, M/M, Multi, casual ot4 mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: It’s just another morning, and Haru’s breakfast is at the table.





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Summary: It’s just another morning, and Haru’s breakfast is at the table.

_Note: at some point I just end up seeing so much art I get overwhelmed with the urge to write OT4 casual mornings._

**Warnings: Goro’s Morning Routine, Haru Just Loves Everyone, Dragging Ren Out Of Bed Before It’s Noon, Casual, So Hecking Casual.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Haru grumbled as her eyes fluttered open, sleep slipping away from her completely with how brightly the sun shone through the window.

Which of them left the curtains open again?

Well, it didn’t matter now that she was awake.

She yawned as she sat up, rubbing at her bleary eyes, and poking at Ren to make him let go of her so she could head to the bathroom.

Ren, the stubborn cat that he was, simply whined and rolled over, dragging all the blankets with him to throw them over his head in a futile attempt to block out the sun. He’d be up soon anyway. Either she, Goro, or Makoto would get back to the bedroom to drag him out from under the blankets for breakfast.

She made her way to the bathroom, where Goro was finishing up his morning routine, the same thrice damned morning routine that pulled him out of bed two hours earlier than the rest.

(No, Haru, Makoto, and Ren weren’t salty about missing out on morning cuddles with Goro, they really weren’t. Nope. Not at all.)

She dropped herself against his back, burying her face between his shoulder blades, “Morning, Princess!” She chirruped as cheerfully as she could right after waking up, her voice muffled into Goro’s shirt.

Goro huffed in mock annoyance, “I’m not a princess,” He protested, tone lacking heat as he’d long since given up on correcting anyone’s terms of endearments for him, “Is Ren awake yet?”

“Oh, nope. Of course not, he needs to drag his feet in, you know.” Haru moved away from behind Goro to stand next to him and stare at herself in the mirror, still in her pajamas (a stolen sweatshirt from Ren, and a stolen pair of shorts from Goro) with her hair in messy tangles.

She could see Goro roll his eyes and move away to the door, but not before dropping a kiss on the crown of her head, “I’ll get him. Makoto already has breakfast ready.”

Haru hummed in response and stared at herself in the mirror as she got her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth and contemplating whether to just wash her face after or to hop into the shower quickly.

Listening in to the noises that filtered through the door from the bedroom to the bathroom, she concluded that she still had a good amount of time for a shower while Goro dragged their Sleeping Beauty out of bed.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around her to find Ren pouting at the bathroom mirror while he brushed his teeth.

“Aw,” She cooed as she walked closer to him to press a kiss to his cheek, “So nice to see you up so soon.”

Ren grumbled something unintelligible, and Haru shook her head in amusement before she left to get dressed.

.

Breakfast was already at the table when Haru reached the kitchen, with Makoto and Goro looking at something on Makoto’s phone, leaning close enough towards each other that their heads brushed together, dressed smartly in dress shirts and slacks, not a hair out of place.

Ren brushed past Haru soundlessly, pressing a quick kiss against her hair on his way to sit on the seat next to Goro, wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist and staring at the screen of Makoto’s phone.

Mmm, yes, her breakfast was definitely ready and waiting for her at the table, she thought as she went to sit next to Makoto, “Morning, Mako-chan.” She looped an arm around Makoto’s shoulders and tugged her close for a quick kiss.

Makoto hummed into the kiss, smiling with her eyes twinkling when the two parted, “Mhmm, and good morning to you too, Sunshine.”

.

End

Summary in hindsight is :3c


End file.
